Haunted
by The Mad Traveler
Summary: What if there were two ghosts haunting the Winchesters in Season 7? What if it wasn't only Bobby? Hopefully the story is better than the summary. MAJOR SEASON 7 SPOILERS! You need to have watched to Season 8 for this fic. Rated T for language, violence, and suggestiveness (all of which you should be used to is you are on Season 8 of Supernatural). I own nothing but Faith & Sarah.


_**Takes place during Season 7 Episode 21 but takes off in a different direction mid-episode. Refers to Season 7 Episode 4.**_

* * *

"Hey, Dean," Meg says as they drive, "you know you have two ghosts haunting you right now?"

"What?!"

"Yeah, I know I figured there'd be more than that considering-" Dean immediately pulls over. "Easy tiger," Meg says as he gets out of the car. Cas, Kevin, and Sam flinch when he slams the door. Sam gets out and walked over to him.

Dean says angrily, "Who's there? Bobby? Who else?" Bobby appears and Kevin whimpers from the car which then makes Cas pat his head. "Who else, Bobby?"

"Dean-" Dean gives him a hard stare that tells him he wasn't backing down. Bobby sighs, "She doesn't want me to-"

"It's fine, Bobby." Dean whirls around at the sound of the voice he thought he'd never hear again. "Hey, Dean-o," she says.

"Jo," he says in a disbelieving voice. He steps toward her slowly as if she may disappear any second, when he was sure she was real, he pulls her into hug. "Dammit, Jo."

"Dean," she says softly as she pulls out his embrace, "you've got bigger problems than me right now. Go." She disappears and he's left standing there alone. Sam places a hand on his shoulder.

"Dean, she's right." He doesn't respond, just walks back to the car."

It's quiet for a bit while they drive, when Meg says, "Well, that was dramatic."

"Shut up."

"Ouch. That's not very-"

"You're the reason she's dead. You're extremely lucky I haven't killed you yet." Kevin's eyes widen.

Cas says, "There's no reason for anger."

"_Cas..._" Dean says in a warning tone.

"No need to be mean to him, Dean," Meg says. Dean snaps. He spins around and shoots Meg who is not injured in the least. Kevin cries out. "Nice aim." is Meg's only response.

After more silence, Dean asks Castiel why the angels are after them.

* * *

When they arrive at the cabin, Kevin assesses the place. After a few minutes and strange answers to even stranger questions. Kevin gets to work translating the Word of God.

"Hey, Dean-o," Jo says.

"What are you doing here, Jo?"

"Well, you're here and I'm haunting you so-"

"No, Jo, you know what I mean. Why aren't you up in the Roadhouse with your mom and Ash?"

She sighs, "When you hunted that judge thing that was weighing the guilt on your heart, he brought me back and was planning to send me back when I killed you. He took a dirt nap before I could kill you and be sent back which was good."

Dean is very quiet for a while. He finally walks away after Jo apologizes and then disappears. He sits with his eyes closed next to Kevin while he translates the tablet.

**_Season 7 continues as planned except Dean and Cas aren't in Purgatory and Crowley doesn't get Kevin. Yay! Now the real fun can begin!_**

* * *

Sam and Dean get in a fight and Sam leaves and hits a dog. Kevin is with Garth translating the tablet and he still got his haircut and his mom knows and is somewhere safe.

* * *

Dean walks quietly down a dark hallway machete in hand. A vampire blindsides him and pins him against a wall. As Dean barely keeps the vamp from ripping out his throat, a new machete slices it's head off.

"You okay?" Asks another hunter.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks."

"I believe that's the last of 'em."

They walk out into the sunlight and Dean looks the girl over. She has auburn hair and bright blue eyes surrounded by thick dark eyelashes. Her skin is clear save a few freckles on the bridge of her nose. She's thin and small, but strong. She's wearing a grey t-shirt, an old black leather jacket, jeans with a few small rips, and tall leather boots that looked fairly worn. Her hair is in a braid down her back. She has altogether soft, yet fearsome features, and despite the worn appearance, she was quite pretty.

"I'm Faith."

"Dean."

"Winchester?"

"Yeah."

Faith's phone buzzes an when she looks down at it she laughs and looks up at Dean. "My best friend can communicate with the dead and she wants to know if you know an Ellen." He nods. "She says 'If you end up dead because you were being reckless, I'm going to kick your ass.'" He just laughs. "Oh, and she says to treat her daughter well or she'll kill you herself."

For a moment he doesn't say anything, but then he grins and says, "I knew there was a reason to be scared of that woman."

"I knew it!" Faith jumps at the new voice. "You are scared of my mother." That's when Faith realizes the new voice came from a ghost. "I'm Jo."

"Faith."

"I've heard." She turns to Dean, "You could have gotten yourself killed! I wouldn't have been able to do anything 'cause I'm not strong enough! I would smack you if it wouldn't make me black out!"

"Uh, Dean," Faith whispers, "does she seem a little vengeful to you?"

"Nah, she's just mad at me..."

Dean walks to his Impala, and realizes it's the only car there. "Need a ride?"

"You mind?"

"Not at all," he gave her a flirtatious smile and the driver window shattered, "What the- _Jo_!"

"Sorry!" She disappears, and then reappears, "Hafta recharge." She disappears again.

"Why don't you tell her you love her?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"No, I'm just, uh, good at reading people."

"Okay..."

* * *

When they got back to the safe house, Cas appears. "Who are you?" Meg appears right after him.

"Quit doing that, Clarence."

"That's Castiel, he's an angel," a pained expression quickly passes over Faith's face, "and that's Meg-"

"A demon," Faith finishes.

"Yeah."

"Faith," she says to the newcomers.

Dean looks at Cas and asks him if he followed any bees. Cas informs him he is perfectly sane and that he should forget about that.

"Meg."

"Faith."

"Never thought I'd see you with an angel."

"Times change, people change."

"So I've heard."

A flutter of wings interrupts them. Faith turns and stops dead staring at the angel in front of her. Castiel is staring as well while Dean and Meg are lost.

Castiel opens his mouth to say the angel's name, but she stops him. "Sarah. That's my name. Don't ever call me by another." Her voice is soft and tentative. "I'm sorry, Faith."

"I thought you were dead."

"I know. I- When Raphael was trying to take over, I was fighting when Raphael caused permanent damage to my mind. I was broken. I hid myself from all angels and demons and checked into a mental hospital. The people there were all so nice. I learned to play many board games and made friends."

"I prayed to you. I had given up hope."

"I couldn't come out. I had left when heaven needed all angels. Castiel was not himself, and had I come out of hiding then, I would have been killed." She made no eye contact with Cas as she talks. Her light blond hair covers her bright blue eyes and soft features. She looks nervous.

"I actually came to see Dean too." Dean looks up at her with confusion written on his face. "Jo? Can you come out?" He looks a bit alarmed after she says this. She smiles when Jo appears and Jo returns the favor. "Dean, I have a favor to ask you," Sarah says timidly.

"Yes?"

"Don't be stupid." Then she turns to Jo and holds out her hand. Dean moves forward, but Sarah says, "Don't worry. I'll bring her back to you." Sarah and Jo disappear.

"Sarah!" Faith says.

"Jo!" Dean says at the same time.

For the next day Dean and Faith both are quiet.

"She's my best friend," Faith says.

"I noticed," is Dean's reply.

Meg and Cas had left shortly after Sarah and Jo, and arrived just before they did.

"Jo!"

"Hey, Dean-o."

He hugs her and swings her around as she squeals. He sets her down and kisses her soundly. She's shocked at first, but quickly forgets about everything except for him. They finally pull away but only for air, but that's when Dean realizes she's there, really there. Her skin is warm and she's solid. "Jo?"

"I'm here. I'm alive. Sarah brought me back."

Dean spins to look at the angel in question and asks what the catch is.

"There is none. I brought her back as a favor. A favor for a favor."

"Thank you," he can't stop smiling. He knows what she means by 'Don't be stupid' now. He doesn't plan on it. He loves this girl next to him. He doesn't plan on ever losing her again.

* * *

**_This is my very first Supernatural fanfic. Please review and tell me what you think!_**

**_Oh, and I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters except for Faith and Sarah, my OC's._**

**_XOXO,_**

**_Seraphina Jones_**


End file.
